Unknown & Unheard
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo breaks up with renji during a big fight and leaves the country but what happend when ichigos plane gets highjacked and ichigo gets shot! When ichigos in the hospitol who dose he find in his room? Comment and rate please Ren/ichi/grimm Yaoi in future
1. Crashing & Silence

~Unknown Unheard~

by ~ichigi111  
I walked in to the room as everyone finaly got seated. i had to tell them, Today."Everyone i have an announcement to make" ichigo called to the group of Renji,rukia,inoue,tatsuke,kegio,chad,ishida,ishinn,kitsuke,yourchi,yumikuchi,bakuguya, ikkau,yachiru,kenpatchi, and soifon. "What are you and renji getting married finaly?"Rukia called out to ichigo.

"No actualy me and renji broke up last night during our fight.. the big news is, im moving to america." he said and began to bite his lip as the news sunk in and everyones face became very seirous.

"i leave in ten minutes." he added and began to slink out of the house, when he got to the door the group snapped out of their shock and began chaseing him. ichigo had finaly arrived at the air port, he had lost the group of people on the second turn while he ran for his life, at least he thought he had. When he turned the corner thou he ran into chads back. but before any of the others in the group could spot him chad had steadied ichigo and was blocking him from their sights.

"i hope you call a bit" chad whispered as ichigo finaly arrived at the gate to his plane.

" i will chad" ichigo said and gave a small sad smile.

"later chad" ichigo said"later ichigo" chad said and ichigo borded the plane. as ichigo sat in his seat closer to the front a man was looking very nervous.

"hey relax im guessing this is your first flight too?" ichigo asked him. the boy only nodded and said

"i read that there have been alot of highjackings recently" he said and began to shake.

"i hope it wont be this one,i really dont want to die eather." ichigo said as he actualy began to get a very bad feeling. then his phone rang...

"well what do you know, if the one calling me was on this plane she'd highjack it and land it then drag my ass back cuz i kinda had to slip away from her, shes nuts, and is very crazy about rabbits."ichigo laughed to the boy who gave a small ichigo awnswered he heard bickering."~Give me the phone renji~(rukia whining)~no im going not letting you make him actualy leave and never come back~(renji) hello? who is this?~ah ichigo its renj-"then ichigo hung up the phone. he did not want to talk to him.~Ring~Ring~ his phone went off again. ichigo awnswered.

"~ah k-kurosaki-kun?

(inoue) yeah inoue?

~ummm well can you not l-leave today, we want to spend at least one more d-day with you?

~im sorry inoue i cant im already on the plane and were about to take off. but i promise ill call okay?

~u-ummm s-sure bye kurosaki-kun

~bye inoue"then he hungup as the plane took off. the boy who was sitting next to ichigo became very tense as the turbulance became bad,

"Attention all passengers the food cart will be coming shortly." then the loud speaker was off and the plane became smooth again.

"okay that was very unexpected"ichigo said to the boy who noddeed. when one of the passengers stood up and moved to the front of the plane things went from good to bad in seconds. the man turned around and pointed the gun in ichigos face and ordered him to stand up, so he did. but when ichigo was turned around to face the passengers thing became clear in his mind as he slowly moved his head forward and slamed it back into the man but when the gun went off ichigos adrenilan kicked in and he grabbed the man and threw him to the guy who stood to help him and they all ended up returning to the landing spot and thats when everyone screamed.

when ichigos head started to hurt he thought it was from the head butt but when the pain spread to his fore head and ichigo touched the spot he noticed it was wet and there was a hole there he removed his hand that was now covered in blood, he felt dizzy but stayed awake, his friends rushed to the air port, because the whole incedent was on the news, they noticed an ambulance pull up to the entrance to the plane as people started to jump down one of them had to help ichigo, who staggered over to the ambulance and was speaking to one of the paremedics.

they were trying to get him to lay down but ichigo was more worried about the boy who sat next to him that got shot in the arm, as soon as the group reached ichigo they saw him, the bullet hole in his forehead bled so much that you could barley see his skin,when grimmjow arrived he forced ichigo into the ambulance, but ichigo only went if the boy went first.

before they could agree ichigo passed out as the blood-flow slowly began to stop and ichigos heart slowed to an alarming pace. the medics drove as fast as they could and got ichigo into surgery, ichigo lost alot of blood and was still uncouncious when he was put into a bed and his friends began to enter his room.

Four weeks had passed but ichigo was still uncounsius and all of his friends had stayed by his side for the whole time. when a whole manth passed and ichigo showed no signs of wakeing, the doctors pulled the plug. the thing that suprised everyone the most was that ichigos heart rate went to a normal pace after they had taken the thing out of his throat, and in a few minutes ichigo began to wake up.

the only people in the room when he woke up were renji and grimmjow who were fighting but when ichigo sat up and walked around them without them noticing and slammed the door shut as he began to walk back to the bed but didnt hear the gasps or the two arguing he just thought they were being idiots and having a mouthing battle.

"wow really why dont you just glare at each-other itll have the same affect as having a silent war."ichigo remarked as he sat down on the bed. then rukia slammed the door open making any who heard the slam wince. ichigo just glanced at them cuirously as rukia's lips moved but no sound came out. when grimmjow and renji began to do the same thing ichigo noticed rukia motioning to himself and he spoke/yelled

"im right here you know now just talk normaly." and with a sigh he watched them again. rukia turned to ichigo with a curious look and asked something but ichigo didnt get the question because only her mouth moved nothing came out. when ichigo gave her a confused look she repeated it but he still looked at her like she was very insane. thats when ichigo got mad.

"Okay im leaving since you cant talk then theres noot bother trying to read your lips." then he stood threw on his pants and shirt and left. "um i dont get it..."renji said as grimmjow nodded inrespons.", i dont think he can hear us. rukia said.

**Ichigi111: CLIFFHANGER ^.^ i love doing this so fun.**


	2. Comments Please

**ATTENTION:**

_**Okay i was honestly shocked. Shocked beyond belief, i never knew how much people loved my stories untill i told what Guest said. its amazing, ive already begun to delete stories, but dont worrie, they are going to be redone and revised. im going to start updating my stories and am going to start posting new chapters. i would really appreciate it if you would all comment on whisch stories i shouls up date. ill post the list below and if youd like ill even start a new story that will be updated by writing ideas given to me from you the readers. so heres the list, comment on which ones you think i should post new chapters for.**_

_**Thank you all lots. ^.^**_

**5 Deadly Terms used By Women**

**A Year To Forget**

**Bleached Whiskey Lullaby**

**Egyptian Lovers**

**Hush Hush**

**keep you Ey-Eyes Open/Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Singers Drama**

**Singing prophets and Sad Tigers**

**The lost portal**

**Times passing**

**To prove it**

**Underworld, Nightworld, And Daybreak**

**Unknown and Unheard**

**Lullaby**

**Slipping Away**

**The Accedental Meeting**

_**Commentn on which you want to read more of and ill begin writing more chapters.**_

_**~Ichigi111Kurosaki**_


End file.
